Yune Murasaki
"Shall we dance in the snow?" A female pirate from the far north. She is young girl looking for adventure, well known to others as "The Snow Princess" she has made quiet a name for herself as a pirate over the years. She is captian of the Blizzard Pirates and a Shichibukai. Appearance Yune is a rather young girl, she has light purple hair in two pony tails. She always wears a scarf and a large winter coat, underneath her coat she has a light body suit with a almost ninja like appearance. Personality She is a rather cheerful and stubborn girl with a spoiled rich girl style. She takes what she wants when she wants it, but always tries to find ways to make things fun. Yune has little to no respect for authority always thinking of herself as the one in charge. She doesnt grow attached to other people, not even her own crew offen leaving them stranded on a island after a raid or even turning them over to the marines for fun. Being a pirate she feels there are no limits as to what she can do with her self. History Born in the north where it always snows, Yune grew up in a rich family and was given everything and anything she could ever want. The only problem with her life is that she lacked freedom, she was never allowed to go out on the adventures that she wanted. One day when she was twelve years old she ran away from home and went to explore the island she lived on. The island was a winter wonderland, covered in beautiful snow all over. She came across a small town on the coast of the island, a place she has never been too. There she saw all kinds of people and things being sold, one item in particular caught her eye. It was a strangly shaped fruit, wanting such a item she stole it without question. Upon eating the fruit she learned that it turned her into a snow women allowing her to became and control the snow. Later returning home to her family after being away for a week she hid her new found abilties from the family and started learning to use them in seceret. On her eighteenth birthday she again ran away from home, this time she stole a ship and set sail away from her winterwonder land of a island out into the open sea. It wasnt long untill Yune became a pirate, she recruited a crew for herself and started the adventure that she always wanted to have. As a pirate she sailed around the world, stealing anything she needed or wanted. It wasnt long untill the World Government caught on to her actions and put a bounty on her head. Only thinking such a bounty would bring more fun she embraced it and caused more trouble to raise it higher. Using her devil fruit she has been able to evade capture by the marines for many years while sailing on the sea. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Yune is a powerful fighter, she has a great deal of mastery over her devil fruit. She carries to large blades weapons shaped like snowflakes, being very skilled with them in combat. Her fighting style is very quick using advanced acrobatics and her devil fruit to her advantage. She uses her small size and speed to get around her opponents defenses. Devil Fruit: 'Yuki-yuki no Mi (Snow-snow Fruit) This logia type devil fruit turns the user into a snow person. The user is able to turn into snow at will, they are also able to create vast ammounts of it aswell. *'Dance of Snow: Yune sends out a strong blast of snow from her self, this has enough force to knock a giant on its back. *'Dance of Winter:' A attack where she creates a vortex of snow around a target, the ability greatly limits the vision of the person(s) trapped inside the attack and can deflect any attack from within. *'Dance of Blizzard:' Yune's strongest ability. She creates a large dome shaped blizzard being able to reach up to 162 meters wide and 15 meters tall. while in the blizzard she is almost fully omnipresent being able to move around it very quickly and attack any person caught inside. She is also able to disorient any person within the blizzard rendering them unable to act against her. Vison becomes severely limited to those trapped inside and the temperature the inside can become as low as -1c. *'Logia intangibility:' Due to her devil fruit Yune is able to turn into snow, this allows her to avoid being damaged by almost all forms of attacks, this also greatly increases her resistant to low temperatures, it how ever causes heat to slow her down. Kenbunshoku Haki: 'Yune is very talented in using this type of Haki, it allows her to dodge incoming attacks with ease. When she combindes it with her acrobatic fighting style it becomes a deadly combo. '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Yune is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she uses a pair of unique bladed weapons, she was taught self-defense at a young age and quickly mastered the techniques. Over her years as a pirate she learned many new tricks and ways of fighting. She relys more on her fighting skill then her devil fruit, although when she uses the two in a combo it can be very deadly for her opponent. *'Acrobatics: 'Yune is very skilled with acrobatics, she uses them during fights to move around her enemies with great ease. Her fighting style allows her to combo in many quick attacks from both the ground and air. *'Weapon: Yune carries with her two bladed weapons, they are shaped like a throwing star. She uses them for melee but they can also be thrown. Her style of fighting uses them very well, having her jump around her opponent striking them in blind spots. Trivia *She only ever thinks about her self, she doenst even care about the her own crew. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her former bounty was 315,000,000 *Created by Suto.